Magic Arrow
|romanji = Majikku Arō |parent magic = None (Eternano Manipulation) |user = Various}} Magic Arrow ( , Majikku Arō lit. Ballistic Bullet of Magical Power) is an all-too-common uncategorized spell which involves the magician shaping their magical energies into arrow shaped missiles that are then launched towards their target; the commonality of this uncategorized spell and its usage is comparable to that of spells such as Magic Ray and Magic Ball in terms of its simplicity and ease of use. Description Magic Arrow is an uncategorized spell of no particular magic type, thus making it exceptionally easy to learn, thus making it rather basic; as such a simplistic spell to learn, it commonly is one of the first spells that a new wizard may learn as its casting contains almost all of the essentials of manifesting a spell of any kind. When performing Magic Arrow, the caster will start by releasing their own magical power from their Magic Origin, mixing it with ambient Eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere- the fusion of the two causes the magical energy to charge the eternano, rapidly exciting them so that they experience an increase in density and multiply continuously. The caster will then, using Shape Transformation, begin manipulating the masses of magical energies, shaping them into elongated forms that will begin to resemble arrows of sorts; the heads of these magical lances can vary greatly as they depend upon each casters individual style. With the first step completed and the magic missile('s) now formed all the caster need do is launch them at their intended target at high speeds; though, like many spells that require its target to be within their field of vision, the arrows created by this spell can, if its caster is skilled enough, the ability to track its target, otherwise a clear line of sight is required to launch this spell. After its launch each individual arrow created by this spell will fly through the air on a straight trajectory unaffected by gravity at high speeds. While the lances of magical energy created by Magic Arrow are not launched immediately upon formation they also don't need a constant supply of magical energies to maintain their forms or power, instead they are capable of drawing the required energies straight from the atmosphere to maintain themselves, which allows the spells caster to constantly use this spell. At first, many users of this spell are unable to create very many arrows of magical power, with sufficient practice and magical power users can create nearly unlimited amounts of them, using them as volley fire against their targets. The lances created by Magic Arrow pack a relatively low amount of base power (a fact that can be overcome by using more magic in its creation), compared to that of a regular pistol bullet, and upon impact with a target will drill into it before detonating with a small blast and will propel the target backwards or into the ground. While a weak spell by itself, Magic Arrow grants its strength to its sheer versatility; indeed, magic Arrow can have its power supplemented by its caster with forms of Elemental Magic's, which aside from changing the spells outward appearance, imbues the magical lances with the properties of the element that was used to conjure them. This fact means that a Magic Arrow imbued with Lightning Magic will paralyze its target if struck. The versatility of Magic Arrow is further increased by its ability to be "programed" by its caster before its launch, meaning that including the ability to imbue the arrows with an element they can made to do various other things besides their standard impact and detonation, this feature is further enhanced by the fact that a skilled enough caster can input several different commands into a single arrow, increasing its basic effectiveness several times over. Some of the basic programmed "applications" of Magic Arrow include magic missiles that do nothing more than penetrating damage, arrows that bind and restrain instead of causing any damage at all, they can be made to follow and track a target down, and even allows its caster to increase its power by following through the attack with a physical strike, such as punch. These programmable applications can be further augmented with elemental effects as a skilled and savvy enough user can completely control a battle with just this simple spell with the correct combination of magical elements and programmed applications, thus making this spell one of the most versatile of its kind. Trivia *This spell was greatly influenced by the Sagitta Magica spell from the Negima! series, but also from the various other "magic arrow-like" attacks from various other series. Category:Uncategorized Spells Category:Magic Skill